Perdono per il Peccato
by MigLi-san
Summary: "Dios nos ama por igual, y yo pobre humano nacido del pecado, te amo más de lo que podría amar a otra persona. Hiraga, lo pulcro de tu alma me hace querer llorar." ¿Que hacer si la biblia dicta que no puedo amarte? A veces, cuando duermes, suelo realizarte la misma pregunta en un susurro: ¿Tu crees que amar a otro hombre esta mal?


Dios nos ama a todos por igual.

Hiraga, tu y yo somos hijos ante sus ojos, has sido, eres y seras mi hermano en esta honorable institución. Eres mi hermano "El Ángel", y juro que no mancho el nombre de seres de luz al compararte con su exquisita pureza, porque tus alas me brindan la calidez del día a día, y tu sonrisa como si fueras un emisario de otro mundo, otorga la luminiscencia incandescente de lo más puro. Tu cabello negro a veces desata rafagas de viento que me marean, que me enredan entre aquellas hebras negras y me hacen rememorar la oscuridad de una noche pacífica, me transportan a cerrar los ojos a aquellas escenas en vela en las que solo puedo pensar en ti.

Dios nos ama por igual, y yo pobre humano nacido del pecado, te amo más de lo que podría amar a otra persona. Hiraga, lo pulcro de tu alma me hace querer llorar. A veces, cuando pareciera que me dedico a otras cosas, solo puedo focalizarme en verte orar, tu amor hacia El Señor está lleno de inocencia y convicción, de un oro tan impoluto como tu graciosa forma de pestañear alegre, cuando correteas alrededor en busca de nuevos inventos, de nuevos conocimientos. Los libros a veces me relatan sobre el amor, y puedo asegurarte que no necesito leerlos, porque sin mas, como si no se necesitara manual, contrarrestando la lógica, aprendo sin necesidad de interpretar las palabras de alguien mas. Puedo leer en tantos idiomas como puedo observarte en tantos momentos de tu gloriosa distracción, y aun descubriendo escritos sobre el amor de lo mas interesantes, es de lo ya visto, no tiene magia. Hiraga, la magia de tu amor es el pecado que me punza cada vez que pronuncio tu nombre. Me dueles, eres como clavarme tus plumas en el corazón, eres como el agua bendita para un demonio como yo. Me quemas tanto como las llamas del infierno, recordandome cuando mis manos suplen tu calor, que lo que hago esta terriblemente mal.

Miles de libros son mentira, y otros tantos son las leyes...Las de la sociedad, las del espíritu.

¿Que hacer si la biblia dicta que no puedo amarte? ¡Amarte es puro!, no puede haber error en eso. A veces, cuando duermes, suelo realizarte la misma pregunta en un susurro: ¿Tu crees que amar a otro hombre esta mal?

Duermes tan profundo, como un niño exhausto en busca de nuevas aventuras. Y así te adoro, así te venero, como el rosario con la sangre de nuestro Señor con el que nunca podré orar. Rezo, rezo incluso el doble que tu para no perderme, a veces no uno mis manos, y cuando los rayos de sol alteran tu piel de porcelana en un adorable sonrojo, hablo con Dios sobre lo imposible que es para un humano no pecar. Debo guiar gente, debo otorgar el camino de bien a todos los hermanos que requieran mi desinteresada ayuda. Porque los quiero, pero lo cierto es que no hallo mi propio camino, cuando Hiraga deja sus pasos sobre el barro, intento pisarlos y seguir ese sendero creado por él. Josep Kou, es algo así como la representación de mi Dios en la tierra.

Me odio, por ser un impío blasfemo que a pesar de amar los libros no sigue el fundamental que debería regir su vida, y odiarme es solo desobedecer el propósito de mi creación. Todo es un paso para amargarte, Señor. Toda la inconformidad que mueve los cimientos de mi alma se convierte en una avalancha de pecados.

Hiraga, te amo tanto como a Dios, te amo tanto que los estigmas me escuecen cuando juntas tus manos y amas a alguien mas. En silencio lloro, tu devoción me conmueve y me revuelve el estómago. Tu alma pura es la perdición de mi amor y el impedimento de mis deseos. Dueles, tanto que los pensamientos oscuros acuden cuando ya no me queda nada mas que el sufrir. Quisiera probar todo, todo de ti, tener el poder de la absoluta libertad, permitirme la codicia de arrebatarte de los brazos de nuestro padre.

Llevar esa bata te hace mi hermano, supongo que entonces no puedo evitar querer arrebatartela. Arrebatar todo, y entonces creer que Dios me va a perdonar por haber alcanzado el mismo amor que él te tiene.

¿El amor libre es solo privilegio de Deidades? Dios todo me lo dió, me hizo superar mis penas. Mi avaricia hacia ti me juega una mala pasada. Hiraga, ¿está bien manchar tu alma? ¿el amor se supone que es así de dañino? Poseer, desear, arrebatar, todo destinado en nombre de algo así de puro. Mis libros no sirven, tus gestos angelicales no ayudan a que me detenga. Tu no mereces desviarte de tu hermoso camino. Recorrer la senda de Satán nunca me había tentado tanto como hasta ahora. Eres tan inalcanzable como la inmortalidad, el bálsamo prohibido, la manzana que quisiera morder. Tu pureza me quema las heridas como el alcohol en su estado mas puro. Pobre de mi masoquista, seguir a tu lado, observarte en las misas, compartir habitación, rezar como si mis pensamientos internos no estuviesen todos dirigido hacia ti.

Y Dios no me responde, quizás ni él sabe que decirme. Él creó un hueco en su propia historia, Él inventó el amor como un arma de doble filo para una raza de humanos pecadores. Lo siento, a veces quiero llorar tan alto que el sonido llegue hasta el cielo y por fin me responda. A veces intento fingir estar arrepentido mientas sigo pensando en un constante zumbido que amar es el pecado mas bello del mundo. Tu eres lo mas bello del mundo.

-Hiraga...- Susurro. -¿Tu crees que amar a otro hombre esta mal?

Vuelvo a susurrar, tacho un dia mas de contencion sobre la cola del diablo que me azota como siempre. Mi susurro queda en la nada una vez mas, tu cuerpo delgado y delicado como lo son las cosas mas bellas sobre la faz de la tierra, se remueve en un gran susto. Otra vez alteras todos mis sentidos, otra vez intento recobrar la razón, recorda a quien le dedico mi vida, a quien le rezo todas las noches antes de dormir. Intento rememorar que significa la cruz, porque cuelga de mi cuello y porque nos vestimos como nos vestimos.

Dios, perdoname por amar a un hermano como un hombre. Dios, te ruego me tengas en tu misericordia una vez mas. Lo siento por desear arrebatarte a uno de tus hijos, por creer que lo amo mas que tú, por amarlo mas que a ti, por no arrepentirme ni por un instante de sentir este amor y seguir mintiendo. Lo siento por amar a alguien con quien no puedo procrear, con quien no puedo mantener tu legado, alguien con quien no puedo ampliar la humanidad y el amor de Adan y Eva.

-¿Estabas despierto?- Su sonrisa me ilumina una vez mas en mi momento de nerviosismo, la punzada de culpa parece haber sido acariciada por las alas de mi compañero de vida. Y entonces vuelvo a pensar en Josep como un Dios, esa clase de ser inalcanzable, todo misericordioso y puro que nunca podría alcanzar.

-Amar es un Don, Dios nunca daría un Don que no se pudiera utilizar. El amor construye, y construir es obra de bien. Un hombre es un ser, y solo se es un ser porque se ama, es tal sentimiento la base de existir, Roberto.

Mi nombre en los labios de un ángel que brinda respuestas hermosas, sus alas me abrazan una vez levantado de la cama y solo siento ganas de llorar. Llorar porque amarte duele.


End file.
